


Human

by Fallenangel_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel (Supernatural) is Not Amused, Crowley Being Crowley (Supernatural), Enemies to Friends, Gen, Heart-to-Heart, Soft Castiel (Supernatural), Soft Crowley (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:45:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel_Winchester/pseuds/Fallenangel_Winchester
Summary: Crowley and Castiel have a heart to heart talk about being human.





	Human

**Author's Note:**

> Just little something that ran through my mind and I finally wrote it down. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.

Castiel rolled his eyes at the banging on his seat, gripping the wheel tighter in a poor attempt to stop himself from doing something stupid. Like stabbing the demon through the throat to shut him up. That demon was currently relaxing in the back seat, feet propped on the passenger's seat and he was humming the same children's song for the last hour and a half.

It was incredibly annoying, but he tuned out the most of it. When he passed by a cheap motel, the singing stopped only to be replaced by complains.

“You missed the stop, feathers. What are you doing? Didn't you see it?”

“No, I was distracted by your singing.” he replied with as much sarcasm as possible.

“Why, thank you darling. I'm a natural. Now why don't you stop somewhere since you're so big on the going undercover mission that you don't let me snap us there.” 

“Why ?”

“What do you mean why? Did the rest of your brain cells die or are you becoming a Winchester?”

At Castiel's low growl and glare he raised his hands in a sign of surrender,

“You're a demon, you don't need sleep or food.”

“Talk about racist.” Crowley mumbled before he cleared his throat and started talking like the businessman he prided himself to be,

“I was thinking, since we're stuck together in this unwanted situation and I have to endure the lack of intelligent talk and the glares and the death threats and...”

Suddenly Castiel stepped on the brakes, Crowley's face hit the driver's seat and let out a painful groan.

“What was that for?!”

“You can talk now.” Castiel calmly replied.

“As I was saying, there's no reason to act like a Winchester aka sleeping in cars or on flea infested beds, so how about I take us to a nice, under the radar motel that's along the way and both of us can stretch out our feet or in your case, your wings.”

Castiel's brows furrowed in thought and after a few quiet moments he answered,

“One room and one night only, we can't waste more time.”

“Of course we can't.” and with a tired sigh that was more for show than it was real, Crowley snapped his fingers and they found themself in a nice room.

“Two beds of course, even though you don't actually sleep. Enjoy the break, Feathers.” 

Then he disappeared only to return dressed in a new suit with a glass of whiskey in his hand.

“Oh, don't look at me like that. No one knows or can track us. You winged lot are so bloody suspicious and paranoid.” he got no reply from Castiel who was sitting on one of the beds looking around before he got up and walked away.

“Drama queen.” said the demon and made himself comfortable on the semi-decent bed.

Later that night, while they were watching a movie about kings and queens, which Crowley picked out since he wouldn't even let the angel to come close to the remote, Castiel said,

“For someone who's supposed to hate humans, you sure look like you enjoy their movies. You even cried during the previous one.”

“I did not! How was your time as a human ? Must have been effective since you do sound more perceptive than usual.” that was definitely a change of the subject.

“How was yours ? When Sam almost cured you, did you learn anything or are you still an ass?”

“Answering a question with a question, little Cassie has grown so much.” the demon joked.

At the angel's blank expression, he said,

“I show you mine, you show me yours. You know how it goes. Deal ?”

“Alright, here's your intelligent talk.” 

“Being human is a horrible experience, all those feelings...”

“I don't understand, weren't you human once ? Before hell ?” and he turned to look at Crowley, who wasn't sitting anymore, but laying on the bed, eyes facing the ceiling.

“Of course I was, don't you know how demons are made?”

“Demons are abominations, souls corrupted beyond...”

“You'll let me speak or you'll continue with the history lesson ?” he scowled.

The silence was enough for him to continue talking,

“Time flows different in hell, before you notice, hundred years had passed and you no longer remember who you were, it's blurry and all you feel is the pain as every bit of humanity gets stripped from you piece by piece until...”

“Until ?”

“Until they break you and turn you into rage and hunger and chaos waiting to be unleashed. It's...bloody game of thrones there...backstabbing and torture.”

“So you don't remember your life ?”

“Not everyone does, most of them let the madness take over and consume them, still deep down you always remember the bad. It stays the longest and haunts you if you let it. But I remember...the misery, the pain, the hopelessness.”

“That's sad.” was Castiel's reply.

Crowley snorted at that and said,

“Not all of the souls deserve to be there but each one of them breaks at the end.That's hell.”

“That doesn't explain your reaction after Sam almost cured you.”

The eye roll wasn't visible, but the angel knew it was there.

“Let's just say that it felt like a bloody train hit me. All those damned feelings rushing through, I was drowning...everything I did, everything I buried, so glad I'm free of it now.”

Then he clapped his hands in a fake display of enthusiasm and asked,

“What about you Feathers ? How did it feel to be human ?”

During Crowley's talk, Castiel laid on his bed mirroring the demon's position and finding it a bit easier to speak his mind.

“It was overwhelming. Suddenly I couldn't see souls, a reaper almost killed me because I couldn't see her true face, all I could see was the  world the way humans do. ”

“Must have been hard for your fragile angel mentality not to be able to tell which one’s a friend and which one’s an enemy.”

“A was homeless for a while, my vessel experienced...I experienced sensations. Cold made me shiver, I felt hunger crawling in my belly and the welcoming blankness of sleeping. Some days...it was hard to get up and move, no mission, no purpose, just wandering the streets and no one noticed me. I felt small...lost amongst so many forgotten people.”

“Ahh, the painful existence of being one of the millions souls in this god forsaken world. An insignificant one as well.” Crowley added.

“Yes, and when I thought I've seen the worst, the humans...surprised me. I've seen Sam and Dean do great things...go against everything and everyone, their inner fire never dimming while they fought over and over again.” 

“Bloody idiots.”

Castiel smiled at the fondness he heard in Crowley's voice and continued,

"Yet, when I needed a little bit of kindness, it came from the place I least expected . I found out that those who had the least to give, were the most generous.“

”So, it seems your daddy dearest gave them the hardest part and the so called free will.“

”I think, they are his greatest creations indeed. Capable of both terrible and amazing things...“ then he let out a humorless chuckle,

”You give the angels free will and they end up fighting, confused and lost, completely forgetting their mission.“

”So you rather be a human then?“

”I don't think I'll last long as a human. Like Dean said, I'd be bad at everything. It takes a different kind of strength to be one, all those feelings, choices and the consequences of their actions while remaining unguided...angels aren't meant to be like that.“

After a few minutes spent in peace, Crowley said,

”It's a bloody irony, the whole free will, it's sounds like an excuse for not taking responsibility for those he created. One more thing...“ and he turned to glare at Castiel, his eyes flashing red for a second before he added,

”Not a word to anyone, especially those flannel wearing hunters or you'll wish you never crossed my path.“

The silence was enough and they spent the rest of the night watching tv while ignoring each other's presence. By the time they had to get back on the road, they left their conversation behind and pretended it didn't happen.


End file.
